an eternity
by fourteenthflute
Summary: A fanfiction about Allen walker and his troubles after he is hurt on a mission


**I hijacked (with permission) this fanfiction from timcanpy8me**

**It is dedicated to the people who voted on her poll and told me what I should write next (THANK YOU!)**

**I will ask what should happen next a lot and if i don't get enough answers I will take a lot longer to (or just not) post a new chapter (sorry I need ideas)**

**I don't own **D**.gray-man~**

_Summary,_

_A sixteen year old girl named Allen Walker was fighting a large group of Akuma when (being inhumanely frank) was thrown of a cliff and drowned. All of the order is mourning, rather Allen was the heart of innocence or not, no one knows, but one thing is for sure Allen was the heart of the order. Spoilers for the ark!_

They all said Poseidon was unforgiving, i've heard stories of people capsized after begging Poseidon for mercy, and now one knows what they did wrong. And this is going to be another story like that, just hearsay, no proof for or against, just an old story most people don't remember.

_point of view: Lavi_

Allen and I were on a mission in piccolo sole where a large group of Akuma were sighted, we were attacking said group of Akuma. Jump, swing, hi ban, my motions were mechanical, part of me, the Bookman part of me, was taking in the scenery. I had never been here before. There was a semicircle of trees in front of me and a cliff behind me and silver pewter creek below that.

We were both fighting hard, but we couldn't fight hard enough, they kept coming. Soon, way too soon, we were becoming exhausted, our movements slower, our bodies heaver, we couldn't fight forever. I think we both know it's true.

I wanted to retreat, to rest and call for back up, but Allen would never do that.

I was attacking a level three, only slightly stronger than Eshi. I spun around as a white streak flew past my head. It was a crown clown activated Allen and an Akuma bullet. Judging by the way she was going the bullet was about to hit me

Allen saved me. My mind was stuck on that fact. I realized something then, Allen saved me, but, she's still falling. Cliff, water, Allen, NO! There's no way I can get to him, she's to far. Then she hit the water, all I could see was his face, she was smiling, the saddest smile in the world, and her eyes, you could tell this emotion was real. She didn't want to leave us.

_(This is where Tim8me left off the rest I'm writing :D )_

I feel something soft below me. I can hear some muffled voices to the left of me.

"...are you sure though? It's already been so long and she still hasn't woken up!" The voice sounded like one of a little girl.

"Of course I'm sure. She's still breathing, which means she's still alive, but she is hurt so we just need to wait until she's well enough to wake up."this voice sounded like a little boy's only slightly older then the girls.

I pretended to be asleep, just an idiosyncrasy the Black Order gave me, it's easier if you learn your surrounding before people know you're awake.

When I thought they left I slowly opened my eyes, of course the light was still very bright, and I closed them for a bit before trying to get used to the light. I was in a small room made of wood, it didn't have much in it; just some mats (my current make-shift bed), a few cardboard boxes (one being used as an end-table), a window, and a fireplace. The fireplace had a blazing fire which I suspected was one reason the two children were just in here.

I decided I needed to gauge how bad my injuries were. I tried moving my arms, which were sore but seemed fine, then I tried moving my neck, which seemed fine as well, when i tried moving my legs though, my ankle started to hurt. I wanted to learn more about my surroundings, I stood up as well as I could, with most of my weight on my right side and my hand against the wall. I walked over to the window, making as little noise as possible.

Everything outside was white and sparkling, the trees were covered in snow, frost, and icicles. There was a small street with ruts where many carts had passed through. The buildings on the other side of the street were tall and narrow, and all were dull browns and reds.

I heard a loud gasp to my left. I spun hurting my ankle more. Standing in the doorway was a girl, staring at me, shocked. "Mikhail! He's awake!" and my cover was blown.

**Yay! no more half writers block! I still have school and tons of homework though *sigh* but I'll try my best! Wish me luck! (and Allen**


End file.
